scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and The Vampire (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi)
Cast * Belle - Twilight Sparkle Little Pony Friendship is Magic * The Beast - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Prince Adam - Wander Over Yonder * Lumiere - Grim Gloom 7D * Cogsworth - Denzel Crocker Fairly OddParents * Mrs. Potts - The Spy from Apartment 8-I To The Wayne * Chip - Li'l Gideon Falls * Plumette - Hildy Gloom 7D * Madame De Garderobe - Lord Dominator Over Yonder * Maestro Cadenza - Lord Hater Over Yonder * Froufrou - Captain Tim Over Yonder * Chapeau - Commander Peepers Over Yonder * Gaston - Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be * LeFou - SwaySway Breadwinners * Maurice - Katz Modifyers * Monsieur Jean Potts - Louis with a Chance of Meatballs * Clothilde - Pearl Universe * Agathe - Nora Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot * Enchantress - Agent Xero Modifyers * Bimbettes - Frankie Foster Home for Imaginary Friends, Ripov Over Yonder and Jackie Lynn Thomas vs. The Forces of Evil * Tom - Bill Cipher Falls * Dick - Bendy Home for Imaginary Friends * Stanley - Anti-Cosmo OddParents * Pere Robert - Samurai Jack * Monsieur D'Arque - Black Hat Villainous * Lumiere Human - Mr. Woop Man's * Cogsworth Human - Rapido Ratz * Mrs. Potts Human - Sam Sparks with a Chance of Meatballs * Chip Human - Sherman Peabody and Sherman * Plumette Human - Leni Loud Loud House * Madame De Garderobe Human - Pauline Bell Puppet * Maestro Cadenza Human - Ratchet and Clank * Froufrou Dog - Bernie and Sharko * Chapeau Human - Clank and Clank * Belle 's Mother - Carol K.O. Let's Heroes Be * The King and The Queen - Mr. Green Girls and Rosemary Kong Phooey * Young Prince Adam - Punky Cartoons * Tavern Keepers - Skulker Phantom * Phillipe - Cera 's Dad Before Time * Wolves - Velociraptors Dinosaurs Gallery Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle as Belle Vlad.jpg|Vlad as The Beast S1e10b_Wander_Still_would've_been_fun.jpg|Wander as Prince Adam Grim Gloom.png|Grim Gloom as Lumiere CosmoCon44.png|Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth Mail_Those_Card_Boys_11.png|The Spy from Apartment 8-I as Mrs. Potts Open-uri20150422-20810-1ex7jlt ada48a05.jpeg|Li'l Gideon as Chip Hildy-the-7d-6.49.jpg|Hildy Gloom as Plumette Cz4PUqlWEAAoQxH.jpg|Lord Dominator as Madame De Garderobe S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg|Lord Hater as Maestro Cadenza The fake Captain Tim.png|Captain Tim as Froufrou 1.png|Commander Peepers as Chapeau OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000057224.png|Lord Boxman as Gaston SwaySway.png|SwaySway as LeFou Katz.png|Katz as Maurice Flint Lockwood.png Pearl.png Nora Wakeman.png Agent Xero.png Frankie Foster.png Ripov.png Jackie Lynn Thomas.png Bill Cipher.png Bendy.png Anti-Cosmo.png Samurai Jack.png Black Hat.png Mr. Woop Man's.png Rapido.png Sam Sparks.png Sherman.png Leni Loud.png Pauline Bell.png Ratchet.png Bernie.png Clank.png Carol.png Mr. Green.png Rosemary.png Punky.png Skulker.png Ozzy and Strut.png Trailer Katz as Maurice; My Dear Belle Katz as Maurice; You're so ahead of your time Katz as Maurice; This is a small village Lord Boxman as Gaston; You are the most gorgeous thing i've ever seen Lord Boxman as Gaston; Nobody deserves you Katz; And it's small-minded as well Katz as Maurice; But, small also means safe Twilight Sparkle as Belle; I've come for my father Vlad as The Beast; He's a Thief Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Come into the light Twilight Sparkle as Belle; I will escape, I promise Grim Gloom as Lumiere; Look, a girl Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Who said that Grim Gloom as Lumiere; Hello Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You can talk Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth; Well, of course, that;s all he ever does The Spy From Apartment 8-I as Mr. Potts; How lovely to make your acquaintance Ii'l Gideon as Chip; Wanna see me do a trick Twilight Sparkle as Belle; What happens when the last peddle falls Grim Gloom as Lumiere; The master remains a vampire forever Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth; And we become antiques Vlad as The Beast; What did you do to it Twilight Sparkle as Belle; nothing Vlad as The Beast; Get out of here Go Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You have to help me Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You have to stand Grim Gloom as Lumiere; If she is the one... Grim Gloom as Lumiere; he'll break the spell. Grim Gloom as Lumiere; You must finally learn to love Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Have you really read every one of these books Vlad as The Beast; Some of them were in Greek. Lord Boxman as Gaston; Kill the VampireCategory:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs